Murder in Aisle 6
by The blind palm reader
Summary: Shawn is hired by the SBPD to figure out why so many accidents are happening at the local grocery store. Shawn starts to think about telling Juliet the truth about his Psychic "powers..." ShawnXJuliet, Shawn is suspicious of Lassie as he acts strangely.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So, remember that one time I wrote a story and uploaded it? Yeah, that was, like, 2 years ago. And I'm not even kidding. This is my first "Psych" Fanfic, so, I'll probably get some things wrong, but whatever!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Psych"…. I wish I did though. And this story does not reflect how I feel about my job in a grocery store.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

1989

Henry Spencer was double-checking the contents of his grocery cart with the hand written list in his right fist. Henry grumbled quietly to himself as he made sure he had gotten everything he had originally came for at "Big Savings Grocery." Henry was trying to find the laundry detergent he had sworn he put in his cart. He turned back towards the shelves full of different laundry soaps and tried to remember his actions in those last few moments. Henry seemed to be too involved with his own little world that he didn't notice his son, Shawn, walk around the end of the aisle and quickly sneak a candy bar in to the cart full of groceries. Shawn smiled to himself and walked back by his dad.

"Hey Dad. What'cha doin'?" Shawn linked his fingers behind his back and rocked back and forth onto his toes.

Henry let out a sigh and turned towards Shawn. "The same thing I was doing before you ran off." Henry turned back towards his present mission of finding the right detergent, and not letting it get away from him this time. "And take that damn candy out of the cart and put it back. Just because your mother isn't buying groceries any more, doesn't mean you can buy that junk."

Shawn let out his own version of an exasperated sigh, pulled the candy bar out of the cart and walked back towards the candy aisle. Henry smiled to himself as he grabbed the right detergent off of the shelf and walked towards the check out lane. He wasn't going to be a parent who was a push over at the grocery store and buy his kid whatever he wanted.

After paying the cashier (a little more than expected, or Henry really wanted to), he piled the bags of groceries into the back of his truck, with no help from Shawn, of course. Henry turned and pushed the cart towards Shawn.

"At least put the cart back. Be helpful sometimes. I'm an old man, I need all the help I can get." Henry looked down at his son, who was holding an opened candy bar, nibbling on the end. "Where did you get that candy bar, Shawn?" Henry asked, suddenly switching to Police Officer Mode. Shawn's hands flew behind his back and he shrugged.

"You bought it for me, remember? Or are you such an old man that you don't even remember things that happened two minutes ago?" Shawn stammered and avoided eye contact with Henry. "You told me I deserved it for helping you with the laundry this week…" Shawn was grasping for an explanation and Henry could see straight through it.

"Shawn, are you lying to me?" Henry narrowed his gaze, and watched Shawn gulp hard and shake his head.

"Not at all, Dad. I always tell the truth." Shawn smiled towards his father.

"Hah! Bologna! You haven't told the truth since you started talking. Now, I'm going to ask a better question. Did you steal that candy bar Shawn?" Henry knew the answer, but he wanted to hear his son tell him.

"No. Stealing is a crime, and you're a cop. I wouldn't be a very bright criminal if I stole something right in front of a cop, now would I?" Henry knew Shawn was lying through his teeth.

"Fine. Don't tell me the truth. Now that poor cashier is going to get in trouble with her manager when he finds out that a candy bar is missing from her lane and the cash drawer is short fifty cents." Henry was going to work his magic and make Shawn confess.

"No one will notice, it's just one candy bar, Dad. And, besides, She won't get in trouble. Everyone will just think it's a mistake." Shawn was trying to make Henry believe every word, but he didn't quite seem to believe them himself. Shawn looked back at the entrance of the store and back at the candy bar in his hand. "Do you really think she'll get in trouble?"

Henry hid his smirk. "Oh yeah, she may even get fired, Shawn. You know, when things like this happen—" Henry was cut off by his son.

"Okay! Okay! I stole it, I'm sorry! I didn't think it would make a difference. It's just one candy bar!" Shawn seemed on the brink of tears. "I'll pay her back."

" With what money, Shawn?" Henry knew the money would be coming from him. He pulled two quarters out of his pocket. "Go back in there. Apologize and pay for the candy. Now." Shawn ran towards the front doors of the store. Henry got in the driver's seat of the truck and looked back into the truck bed. He saw a few more red candy wrappers sticking out of his bags of groceries. "Dammit, Shawn." Henry huffed, and pulled out a few more dollar bills from his wallet.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

PRESENT

Shawn Spencer was spending his Friday afternoon in the 'Psych' office the same way he always spent his Friday afternoons in the 'Psych' office. He was microwaving a bag of popcorn and watching his partner, Burton Guster, do all of the paperwork of their most recent case. Shawn was spinning his iPhone in circles on his (well, technically, Gus') desk. Shawn seemed to be intent on watching the screen of his phone as it spun quickly around and around.

Gus looked up from the papers in the manila folder highest on the pile of dozens of other manila folders he was currently working on. "Shawn. Knock that off. You'll scratch up the back of your phone."

"Oh, Gus." Shawn laughed and shook his head, looking at his oh-so-naïve friend. "Gus, Gus, Gusity, Gus, Gus, Gus…" Shawn sat up straight and picked up his phone, showing Gus the green cover with the white word 'psych' down the side. "The case protects the phone from silly things like scratches."

Gus shrugged, "Whatever, Shawn. At least you haven't dropped it today."

Shawn got up from his spot in the desk chair and walked towards the microwave. "Always looking on the bright side. Good boy!" Shawn opened the microwave door before the buzzer had sound, "Here. Have some undercooked popcorn. I changed my mind. I don't want it." Shawn extended his arm and shook the bag, letting the kernels rattle around the bottom of the bag. "You can eat it."

Gus wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No way man. You know I like my popcorn fully popped." Gus pushed Shawn's fist back in his direction. "Why don't you eat it if you made it?"

"Because," Shawn dropped the bag on Gus' lap, "I have plans with my girlfriend tonight." Shawn smiled to himself. "With my _girlfriend_…" He seemed to be suddenly over-enthusiastic about his plans.

Gus huffed and shook his head. "Yes, Shawn. Juliet is your girlfriend." Gus watched as Shawn looked up at him and gave him a ridiculous smile. "And only 3 people know. Including you and Juliet."

"Right. Then, Juliet and I are, uh," Shawn cleared his throat, "discussing the past month's cases and how you and I have helped the SBPD, and—" Shawn was cut off by Gus.

"Just go, Shawn." Gus leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Shawn gave him a sly look and reached for his coat next to the door. "Thanks. I'd love to stay and work, Gus, but Juliet and I haven't been able to actually get together for weeks. It's been nothing but case after case." Shawn left swiftly and closed the door quickly.

"Stay and work?" Gus laughed to himself and watched Shawn pass by the big glass window outside of the front of the office. "Shawn Spencer, you haven't worked one single day of your life."

**LATER**

Shawn parked his bike in an empty parking space at Juliet's apartment building. He pulled out his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. The phone barely rang once before Juliet's voice rang through Shawn's phone.

"Hello? Shawn?" Shawn smiled as he listened to how happy Juliet sounded. It takes a lot to get Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara to relax and have a good time, but Shawn could do it.

"Oh, Jules. Half a ring?" Shawn's voice rang out gleefully, "Someone's excited to talk to me. " Shawn leaned against his motorcycle and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm here and raring to go!"

Juliet's gentle laugh came from the other end of the line. "Okay, I'll buzz you up."

Shawn kept the phone held up to his ear the entire journey to Juliet's door, he told her random things about his day so far and a few random facts about Gus's first parakeet. When he reached the third floor, he saw Juliet locking her apartment door. Her phone balanced carefully between her check and her shoulder. Shawn lowered his voice, hoping he could keep unnoticed for a few more moments. Shawn listened to Juliet tell him about the phone conversation she had with her father today, and walked quickly and quietly towards Juliet before she turned to see him. Shawn wanted to enjoy the calm, serene, moment that had presented itself, not running,no gun shots. It was a nice, quiet moment. They didn't have many of those. Juliet turned and almost collided with Shawn. She took a small step back and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Knock, Knock." Shawn whispered and dropped the phone from his ear, it seemed as though it was painstakingly long to watch Juliet close and lower her phone. His face was a few centimeters from Juliet's, and he could feel the energy feeding back and forth between the two of them. Shawn leaned in to close the distance between Juliet and himself, but before Shawn could kiss her, Juliet's phone rang. Shawn threw his head back and sighed, "I though we could actually have a night to ourselves." Shawn looked down at the screen of Juliet's cell phone. 'CHIEF' was blinking on the screen and Shawn knew that their romantic evening had ended just as quickly as it had begun. "Jules, just tell the Chief you have prior arrangements and you can't come in tonight." Shawn placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Shawn, I need to answer her call before it goes to voice mail..." Juliet opened her phone and walked a few feet down the hallway away from Shawn. "Hello, Chief. I'm actually kind of-," Juliet was cut off, but Shawn couldn't hear the other end of the telephone call. "Yes, okay. We'll be there-I'll be there, i meant I'll be there." Juliet closed her phone and turned back to Shawn, who had taken a position of leaning his back against the wall.

"Jules, we haven't had a date night in quite a while." Shawn knew with her job, Juliet was never able to make and keep plans for more than a few hours. He had expected something to happen, but he was hopeful tonight would be different.

"I know and I'm sorry, Shawn." Juliet sighed, "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Shawn pushed himself off the wall. "You, me, a pineapple and ham pizza, and the box set of Mission Impossible movies tomorrow night at my place." He walked towards Juliet and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Can I at least come with?" Juliet could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah, Shawn. C'mon." Juliet headed towards the stairwell.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Shawn walked briskly by her side as they traveled to her car.

"There was a dead body found at the "Big Savings Grocery" store down town."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I am so SORRY it took me this long to upload... ** Wow! 106 views on the first day of it getting published! Thank you guys! I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm trying to write and upload as soon as I can. Thank you guys so much! And "Hello!" to non-USA readers! It's so cool! If I have made any errors, or you think I'm a horrible disgrace of a human being for writing this, just let me know… And if you liked it, let me know! Thanks!

And a quick thanks to my friend, Brian, who's my unofficial beta reader!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Psych". And this story does not reflect how I feel about my job in a grocery store.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Shawn Spencer followed his detective girlfriend to her car. Juliet turned to look at Shawn.

"Maybe it's not the best idea if you come with me to the scene. People might get suspicious, Shawn. I mean, we'll be showing up together, and at," Juliet looked down a her watch, "nine o'clock."

"I'll wait in the car for a few minutes, and then come strutting in like usual." Shawn gave Juliet a smug grin. "I can even call Gus and have him meet me there. It'll be legit." Juliet raised her eyebrow. "I am the king of fooling others." Which, surprising wasn't too far from the truth. His stomach twitched as he thought about it.

Juliet walked with Shawn towards his motorcycle. "Really, Shawn, it might not be a great idea. You know how you get when you're excited." Shawn picked up his helmet in defeat.

"I get even more handsome." Shawn tried not to let his disappointment show trough his humorous act. "I'll go pick up Gus."

Juliet looked as Shawn, surprised. "He lets you drive him around on the bike?"

Shawn laughed. "By 'pick him up', I meant, 'go to Gus' place and have him drive the both of us there'. I'll see you at Big Savings." Shawn revved his bike and pulled out of the driveway of Juliet's apartment building. Something about the conversation he had just had with his girlfriend didn't sit right with Shawn. He shook his head and tried not to think about it on his way to Gus' apartment.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Gus wasn't happy. He had just returned home from the Psych office, and made some herbal tea. Then, his pseudo-psychic friend/partner comes knocking on his door and tells him that his date with Juliet got cut short and there's a dead body to be looked at. So, Gus wasn't happy at all. "Shawn." Gus huffed.

"Gus." Shawn looked over at his bald friend driving the Blueberry to Big Savings Grocery Store.

"I am not happy." Gus frowned, "It's always a dead body, Shawn. I hate when you interrupt my night with dead bodies!"

Shawn laughed, "Well, the next time I show up at your door on a Friday night at 9:30, I'll bring a pizza and the 'Back to the Future' trilogy. You know I love some pineapple and Canadian bacon while watching Michael J. Fox play a trillion different characters."

"Shawn, really." Gus sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of Big Savings. "Let's go in, you'll do your thing. We'll leave. And I can go back to my tea."

"Sounds good to me." Shawn searched the group of police officers around a squared-off section of the pavement. The yellow CAUTION tape surrounded a cart dock. Shawn walked with Gus quietly towards the scene. Shawn leaned over and whispered, "Gus, do you even see a body?"

"No." Gus let out a sigh of relief, "Thankfully."

Shawn and Gus walked towards Detectives O'Hara and Lassiter. Shawn squinted and saw the corpse of a young male under two dozen shopping carts. The body seemed to have been trampled by the shopping carts. The boy was wearing a bright red T-shirt.

"Oh, Gus. Look!" Shawn pointed at the corpse, "I found the body!" Shawn threw his arm over Lassiter's shoulder. "So, tell me about our John Doe, and we'll get this murder investigation on its way."

Detective Carlton Lassiter quickly shrugged Shawn's arm off his shoulder. "Oh, God. Spencer, what are you doing here?" Detective Lassiter was not one for surprise visits or Shawn Spencer. So, this surprise visit from Shawn Spencer did not make his night any better than it had been. He was already on edge from getting called out to the police scene at this time at night. Shawn could tell something else, besides him, was bugging dear old Lassie.

"No John Doe. No Murder. We have no need for you tonight, Spencer." Lassiter looked passed Shawn towards Juliet, he had somewhat expected them to arrive together, though he didn't know why, "This was an accident. So, you and Guster can leave."

"An accident? Really, Lassie?" Shawn turned to look at the Senior Detective. "How would could he be under all the carts if it was an accident?"

"Asked myself the same question, Spencer." Detective Lassiter grinned, "I questioned his boss. The kid," Lassiter motion towards the victim, "name's Dylan Steves, was a hard worker. Boss said since he bought the store last month, Dylan's done nothing but work hard. He could take ten of the carts in at a time. Seems like the store was closing up and Dylan, here, wanted to take the rest in so he wouldn't have to come back out. Guess he couldn't handle it like he thought." Carlton seemed to be spitting out his words extremely fast to prevent Shawn from getting a word in edge-wise. Carlton was positive it was an accident, and he wasn't going to let Shawn Spencer chime in with a stupid theory.

"Well," Shawn was surprised that Lassiter was ready to counter Shawn's murder theory, "You should tell the family. Juliet doesn't do well with the whole 'tell the family their kid is dead' thing." Shawn walked away from the scene and Gus followed close behind.

Gus seemed to notice that Shawn wasn't quite himself leaving the grocery store. "Did you notice Lassiter acting a little strange back there, Shawn?" Gus was always good at changing the subject, especially when Shawn seemed down about something.

Shawn was still sulking, "She'll have to do some paper work about this tonight. You'll get go to back and enjoy the rest of your night. I'll probably just sleep." Maybe Gus' diversion skills were a bit off tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter took forever (roughly 6 months) to update. I moved into college! Woo! Going into Psychology…. Not because of this show. I promise. :) Also a double major with Sociology. Enjoy this chapter, I'll be on a new schedule, so I'll be good to go for this whole writing thing. (Ha, apparently not)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Psych". This story does not reflect how I feel about working in a grocery store.

****

The ride back to Gus' place was quiet. Gus felt uncomfortable having Shawn this silent for this long. Shawn looked bothered, Gus was almost afraid to ask what was running through Shawn's mind. Normally the car rides were filled with discussions of things like, Lassie's ears, pineapples, Juliet, a new movie, Juliet, or most often, Juliet. Gus held his breath for a moment as he decided whether or not to address Shawn. Gus cleared his throat.

"I've noticed that you're not acting like yourself, I can ask an array of questions, but, of course I'm not a doctor, so I can't say for sure, but you might be suffering fro—"

"Murder." Shawn mumbled. "That was cold blooded murder."

"And, you're back to normal…." Gus let out a sigh.

Shawn's voice was rising in volume. "No way would that boy be under those carts. If he's been working there for a while, he would know better."

"Shawn." Gus was fed up with his mood swings. "Accidents happen."

"Not to kids like him." Shawn moved the rearview mirror and started to check his teeth for any remaining pieces of his lunch. "I worked in a grocery store once and I-" Gus cut Shawn off.

"When did you work at a grocery store?" Gus couldn't recall this employment.

"The summer you were at nerd camp." Shawn seemed almost annoyed he was veered off of this thought process.

"It wasn't nerd camp." Gus sat up straight and readjusted the rearview mirror, "It was Tap camp."

"Same thing."

"And it wasn't a summer, Shawn. It was two weeks."

"Again," Shawn tried to bring his reflection back into view, only to have his hand swatted away by Gus. "You say 'Potato'. I say, well, potato too…." Shawn jumped in his seat and held his hands to his head.

"Shawn, you don't have to pull that around me…." Gus was ready to get back to his _real_ work.

Shawn lowered his hands. "No! We need to go back! I need to look around. Something didn't seem right about the whole thing." Shawn twisted around in his seat, as if he could see the grocery store blocks away. "There must be something there Lassie didn't catch."

Gus pulled the Blueberry around in a hurry, ignoring the 'NO U-TURN' sign at the intersection. Normally, it took a lot more convincing to get him to go back to a body, but Gus would do his best to keep Shawn in a good mood. As they headed back to Big Savings, Shawn was spiting out theories, some of them involving fictional characters and physics that seemed a little off.

Shaw walked around the cart corral, looking for some sign of foal play, but the coroner had already taken the body to the morgue, and the crime scene had been cleaned.

"This would be a lot easier if the body was still here," Shawn huffed.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I hate seeing dead people." Gus watched Shawn get down on all fours and crawl around a single cart in the corral.

"Just don't tell that it Bruce Willis..." Shawn joked, and jerked his body upright. "Gus! What's that? By your foot." Shawn was pointing at a small piece of black fabric. Gus bent down and picked it up.

"Shawn," Gus said as he examined the fabric. "It's a wrist brace." Shawn stood up, brushed off his jeans, and walked towards Gus.

"When I worked here, a couple of employees would wear them. You know, the one's who were really into their jobs. Employees like Dylan." Shawn spun around and looked at the car corral. "Why would he be pushing the carts without his wrist brace on? I think we should talk to Dylan's co-workers..."

"That may not happen today, Shawn. It's ten o'clock at night. And an employee just died. The store is closed." Gus said as he walked back towards the car. Shawn stared at the illuminated sign over his head that read "Big Savings: Your Quality Shop" as they pulled out of the parking lot.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

It was Thursday, and the 'Psych' office hadn't had a case in about a week. Shawn was antsy and Gus didn't think that Shawn was completely himself yet.

"Shawn, what's going on with you?" Gus was hoping he was making the right decision by asking.

"Gus." Shawn looked up from his game of 'Yahtzee' he was playing on the coffee table, "You know I always get frustrated with this game." Shawn took the dice back up in the red cup and shook hard. He rolled the dice out onto the table. "Aha! So close to three of a kind…" Shawn stuffed the dice back into the cup and shook hard.

"Shawn." Gus sat down on the couch by the coffee table Shawn was playing on. "Not your dice. You seem," Gus didn't know exactly how to bring it up, "well, not like yourself."

Shawn sat up straight and looked at Gus. He put down the bright red cup and the dice spilled out. "I've been thinking." Gus was surprised at how fast Shawn became serious. "I've been thinking about talking to Jules."

"Shawn, there's no need to act like a teenager. You're dating. You talk to her all the time." It was Gus' turn to try to lighten the mood.

"Gus." Shawn seemed so serious, Gus wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd only Shawn this serious a few times of their lifetime of being friends. "I'm going to tell her the truth."

Gus looked horrified, Shawn didn't need to say anything else. That was not what Gus was expecting to hear from Shawn. Gus was speechless.

"Wow. Shawn," Gus was trying to raddle off some sort of advice. It had been five years since Shawn starting claiming he was Psychic. "That's…." His brain was shouting things like 'Horrible!" and 'The biggest mistake you'll ever make!' But all Gus could say was, "That's admirable."

_**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**_

Gus had tried to keep the mood in the Psych office up. Since Shawn had told Gus that he wanted to come clean to Juliet, everything seemed a little different. He didn't make jokes as often, and he seemed to spend more time sitting by himself thinking. Gus wasn't sure if he should attempt to redirect his attention, or try to lure him out of the office for some fun-filled reason. It was Shawn who pulled Gus out of his own train of his daze.

"Hey, Gus! Let's go. Big Savings is letting us interview their employees. I told the owner I was a reporter writing an article on the tragedy of losing Dylan." Shawn looked smug. "And you're my assistant, James Butterfield."

"Really? You couldn't come up with anything better?" Gus couldn't help but feel slightly better about Shawn's mood.

They arrived at Big Savings twenty minutes later to find the owner shuffling them in a small, cramped office. He held out his hand to Shawn. "Dale Greenquest, owner of Big Savings. I am so happy that the newspaper wants to let their readers know how wonderful Dylan truly was."

Shawn shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Greenquest."

Gus decided to jump right into the 'interview,' "Now, did Dylan work at Big Savings before you bought the store last December?"

Dale Greenquest looked thrown off when his attention was redirected to Gus.

Shawn chuckled, "Oh, this is my assistant, RG Hardcastle." Gus shot him a stern look.


End file.
